Once Kiss Can Make A Difference
by Winterstream
Summary: This story takes place not long after Rido possessed Shiki, Will one kiss change their friendship forever? Or will they give in and admit their feelings? Read and find out! ShikiXRima


This is One of My first fanfics on this profile, i stopped using my other one so it doesnt matter really... Hope you enjoy this! PLZ DO NOT MIND MY SPELLING ERRORS! I WAS TO LAZY TO GO BACK AND FIX ANYTHING! lol

* * *

><p>Gazing around the room lazly her felt a light brush of something being put on his leg, looking down he saw a small folded up peice of paper and opened it, and read it in his mind.<p>

**Shiki, Im bored,**

_**Rima, It's class of course you are bord, do you have anything to eat?**_

Folding it he set it back on her lap and instintly he saw her pick it up, in no time it was on his knee again,

**I have 1 piece of pocky left...**

Instantly he wrote a reply

_**DIBBS!**_

**But i bought it...**

_**Yea, but im hungry...**_

**Fine...**

Reaching into her bag he saw her pull out a bag and take a chocolate incrusted Poky out, quickly before she handed it to him she took a bite out of it and handed it to Shiki, Instantly he took it in his mouth and chewed it.

Scribbling on the paper he jotted down,

_**Now im thirsty...**_

**You can wait i'll get you something back at the dorm**

_**But im thirsty now**_

Turning to her with a pout he mentally pleeded to her , the look in her eyes said it all 'Fine...When were are done' She sent a glare his way but all he did was smirk and started looking at the board again.

''Shiki are you alright'' Shiki felt a little thud on the bed beside him and angles his head to see his best friend.

''Don't worry Rima i'm fine'' turning his head away he closed his eyes, feeling a prod on his side he turned to see Rima leaning over him holding a peice of Poky in her hand she held it out and without hesitating Shiki sat up and took it in his teeth. It wasnt odd that he and her did it, they were really close and usally never left eachothers sides.

Finally feeling like the life was drained out of him he calmly said ''Did you need something?''

''Yes get dressed we have a shoot'' Without waiting for a reply she stood up and gracefully walked to the door and walked into the hall. Sighing he lazly stood up and walked to his dresser rummaging threw it her quickly found a plain Long sleeved shirt and a pair of light grey pants. Walking out of his room Rima came up behind him and they walked silently into the early morning sunshine.

Rima flinching at the sudden caress of light took out her umbrella and held it over her head, she silently looked at shiki and sighed. ''You are gana get sunburn come under here.''

Doing as she said he softly took the umbrella from her and they walked in silence untill he gave and spoke ''You promised me something to drink''

''But once we got back you instantly fell asleep''

''Is that really my fault?''

''yes''

Not answering back they kept walking and then stoped and waited at the curb for the car. Once it got there they climbed in and headed for the shoot. Slowly Shiki closed his eyes and driffted asleep. When he woke he found his head on Rimas lap 'If she didnt like wouldnt she have pushed me off?' he smirked at the thought and turned his head to look at her.

She was starring down at him Blue meeting tinted Silver eyes, he slowly nudged his head father up her lap and closed his eyes again. He didnt have time to take a nap when he felt Rimas sweet breath against his cheek slowly he wipped his eyes and sat up.

When they were out of the car they sat on a bench at the set and Shiki leaned on Rimas shoulder. While they waited Rima looked down at Shiki ''You hungry?''

''A little''

''Here'' reaching into her pocked she grabed a box of Poky and opened it, She held one out to Shiki and he took it gentally and started chewing, Plopping one into her mouth, Their director walked over ''OK! are you guys ready?''

Ignoring our mutters he continued ''alrighty, Ok I want you two to go to your changing rooms and undress''

Shiki lifting his head at once he hesitantly said ''Undress? why! what are we gana do?''

''We are doing a romance clip! now hurry!'' Before Rima even started complaing she was shoved into the dressing room and before the door closed she saw Shiki getting shoved in his.

Taking her time she slowly undressed and folded her dress onto the chair. Putting on a velvity robe she walked outside. Shiki was already there and sitting on a chair with a towel around his lower area. Sighing she walked over and sat next to him crossing her legs just in case.

She wasnt really bothered about the nude shot, Shiki and her did it before, It wansnt like it was the first time he saw her naked. When they were younger they always shared a bed during sleepovers and Took showers or baths together, No she never did 'it' with him, but if you didnt know us, sure you would have thought we dated.

Keeping her mind on the shoot, The make-up artists came over and gave her a natural look, Once they were dont the director called them over.

''Ok Rima I want you to take of your robe and lay on the pile of red rose petals'' Turning she saw Rose petals scatterd around a light red blanket, sighing she took of her robe and handed it to her director, Walking gracefully she layed on her back and watched Shiki -who was naked also- Walk close and layed on her.

It wasn't exactly awkward, but she kind of blushed when 'it' rubbed against her, Skiki blinked sympathetically when he noticed her nervousness.

''ok! Rina Be as sexy as possible and Shiki act like you are enjoying it!''

''Aren't I already?'' Shiki murmured and smirked at her

''OK! action!'' The director hollered

Rina made herself look lustfull and bent her back a little up and stayed possed, Shiki leaned down so their lips were almost heard cameras flashing like crazy and They kept possing, Looking at Shiki he came in closer and their lips brushed, Closing her eyes she removed the space between them and kissed him.

Shiki looking startled and then moved one hand to her hair and had the other hand under her back. Rina heard numeric flashing sounds but didn't bother her finally she heard her diectrs voice. ''Great idea Rina! that may be a seller! you guys are finished you get tomorrow off cause of your splendid work! I will see you two Sunday go ahead and get dressed!''

Slowly Shiki climbed off her and helped her to her feet. While walking away she felt his gaze on her, and she turned to see him smiling, then he turned and went into his dressing room to get dressed.

Once they got back to the acadamy Shiki and her walked back to the Moon room and Rima started heading to her room, openeing her door she turned to see Shiki had followd her to her room, leaning down he whispered ''You promised me a drink didnt you?'' Stiffling a sigh she held the door open enough for him to squeeze threw then silently she shut it.

Walking over to him she layed in the bed next to him, close enough that their arms were touching. Turning around she alowed him to climb on top of her ''Your really thirsty arent you...?''

''yea'' It was barley a whisper but it was loud and clear for her to hear it. Leaning down he moved her hair away from her neck and gently licked it, she positioned her neck so he could drink easyer. Slowly he licked her neck and grazed his fangs over it making it bleed barly, Without waiting any longer he sunk his teeth in deep.

Not flinching she closed her eyes and slowly fell asleep with the steady sounds of him swallowing the blood. It seemeed like forever but finally she felt Shiki remove is fangs and lick the exstra blood of her neck trying not to waste any. turning her head she look at him and leaned up and licked some of her blood that was on his cheek of. Without replying he leaned down and kissed her softly.

She was utterly shocked but didnt push him away (surprisingly) He started kissing her jaw, Pulling up he looked at her. ''i-im sorry if im making you to u-unconfertable...'' he stuttered a bit,

''You arent so dont worry,'' She replyed comfortably

Slowly he leaned down ''Rima?...uhm..If i asked would you stay with me forever would you?''

Without hesitating she replyed ''Yes''

''What happens if we cant?''

''What reason is there that says we cant?" she asked

''Well..''He started stuttering again ''Like if you get a diffrent mate...''He felt uneasy asking her but he had to know

''There is no one i would rather mate with besides you, Shiki'' She murmured

''Then..well...Would you want to mate now?...?'' he asked quietly

Trying to look like she was thinking she murmured ''If you want''

A small smile apeared on his lips and he leaned down to kiss her, Slowly He rose and they pulled each others shirts of. Once they were naked beside each other, He leaned down any bit her, She was overcome by bloodlust quickly and leaned over and bit him. Once he had drunkin' his fill he whispered into her ear ''I'm really sorry if this hurts..'' He murmured Slowly He pushed himself inside of her and he felt her shake in pain ''Would you like me to stop?'' He asked worried that he hurt her badly.

''No shiki, Its ok...'' She murmured into his ear, Slowly he pulled a little was out and then shoved back him, Rima made a moan of pain and he started going faster. She let out more moans of pain and pleasure and he whispered ''Rima...Im getting...tired...''

''Its ok Shiki here, Flipping him over so she was on top she started (more or less) riding him, Not long after her worst fear happened.

Hearing footsteps outside they turned just in time to see Takuma open the door reading a manga, they remained silent then Takuma lifted his head and stoped abruptly seeing what his friends were doing, ''Did I come at a wrong time?'' He whispered a smile starting to creep on his face.

Finally Rima spoke ''Well Takuma, you caught us,'' She glared at him ''Now can you stop acting like a perve and leave?''

''Alright'' He replyed and walked out of the room shutting the door. Slowly climbing of Shiki, Rima went on ''Ok Shiki get dressed i need to go to my room Ruka is gana be wondering where I am''

''Alright, I guess I will see you in the morning?''

"Of course now good night'' Slowly she pulled on her bra and other cloathing material and walked calmly out of the room.

* * *

><p>OK! IT IS DONE! NOW IM NOT SURE IF IM GANA MAKE A PART 2 OF THIS SPECIFIC STORY BUT REVIEW AND IF YOU HAVE IDEAS FEEL FREE TO TELL ME! thank you and good night!<p> 


End file.
